Bunny Sena
by Krystell B.Z
Summary: It's Halloween, and Sena finds himself once again dressed up. But this time there's a challenge. Whoever can catch Sena in his... costume, will get to "keep" Sena for 24 hours. No flames please. My first fanfic; will be Shin/Sena eventually
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I edited this.**

* * *

The hot sun was barely rising, but the Deimon football team could already feel the hot rays getting stronger and hotter by every passing second. A surprisingly cold wind blew in from the east, making it uncomfortable to be in short sleeves (because of the frigid breeze) and equally awkward to be in long sleeves (because of the hot sun.) It was a perfect torture day.

Still, Sena was having a pretty good morning, and his training was going better than ever. His footwork had improved ever so slightly, he could do the step ladder better than before, he could feel his stamina rising, he was pretty sure he was going to be able to lift a couple more pounds than usual. But somewhere in the back of his head, he could sense something bad.

It felt like foreboding. So, really, if Sena felt the foreboding, he should have seen this coming…

"Stupid chibi, get over here!" Hiruma yelled from across the practice field, his gun propped up on his right shoulder, and snapped some gum.

Because, really, who's better at giving you that "this-is-what-death-will-feel-like" feeling than Hiruma? No one, that's who.

_What does he want? _Sena thought warily, getting scared, that creepy-scary-ish-death-like feeling growing bigger. And what exactly was that feeling? Doom.

Hiruma had an evil, but very pleased, glint in his eyes; his trademark smirk was plastered on his face, a cackle escaping his lips. The running back didn't want to be near Hiruma. Nobody really wanted to be next to Hiruma (it was rumored that he even scared himself), but when he looked like he was about to get more black mail information, that was about the best time to run and actually make it past the blonde devil alive. Ok, no one got past Hiruma alive, but you get the point.

But… Sena didn't want to feel the blonde's wrath. That was equally as bad, if not worse, than being threatened with blackmail information (it was rumored that he had blackmail information on himself as well, however_ that_ worked).

So, Sena walked quickly to Hiruma's side, just like anyone else would when called by him. That is, with shoulders hunched in defeat, head held down in shame, praying to whoever was listening for a merciful and relatively painless death, and doing it fast before the blonde could be angered too much.

"Y-yes, Hiruma-san?" asked the frightened running back, shaking slightly and avoiding eye-contact. His voice cracked.

"You know what month this is, chibi?" Hiruma questioned in a seemingly nice voice. Uh-oh.

"O-October," Sena managed to whimper out. No eye-contact.

"Good." Here there a relieved sigh came from Sena who hadn't been quite sure of the date. "And do you know what's celebrated in October?"

"U-um, Halloween and the, um, football m-meetings," Sena answered after a long thought and hard look at the hem of his shirt, wondering what the quarterback wanted. Still no eye-contact.

"Correct. And do you know who's holding the meeting this year?" There was something off by the way Hiruma kept asking the questions, the snide edge to his words was more noticeable than usual, but somehow that sickly sweet tone was still present and that combination was just… scary. It gave Sena that "approaching doom" feeling.

"U-um... I don't know, Hiruma-san," Sena admitted in a squeak. A wider smirk spread across Hiruma's face. _Uh-oh_, Sena thought, his shaking looked like he was having a compulsion. _I haven't even made a will. Who's going to take care of Pitt? What about my mom and dad? But Hiruma can't kill me _yet _because he still needs me for football… What if he's cloned me?_

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled. "Since you don't know the answer, you have to be the meeting's mascot, shrimp! By the way, the meeting is here in Deimon."

_I should've known that,_ Sena thought to himself, mentally berating himself for being so stupid._It was so obvious it was… not._

"T-the mascot?" _Well, it can't be that bad. Maybe Hiruma-san will give me a devil costume or something,_ Sena thought hopefully. _Yeah! That's it. It has to be. A full body costume, yeah. No one will know it's me! Will Shin-san notice me in it? …I hope not… _

"After school, come to the club house and you'll get your costume," Hiruma told the running back over his shoulder as he had been walking away while Sena was giving himself a little pep-talk.

To everyone, Sena looked visibly shaken as he walked back to his own little space of training, like he had just been threatened that he was going to be killed by a couple of mangoes and a Popsicle stick splinter because with Hiruma that could totally happen. And that's not sarcasm.

"Hey, Sena," Monta called out to the running back in the locker rooms.

"Yeah?" Sena asked weakly. He was sliding on his blue school blazer when Monta had approached him. Monta himself was messing with his tie, tying to get it on right.

"What Hiruma-san tell ya?" the monkey-looking boy asked when his tie seemed okay enough."It looked like he threatened to kill slowly and painfully!"

"W-well," Sena started, now fidgeting with his own tie. "Hiruma-san was asking me some questions, and I got one wrong, and he said that I needed to be the mascot for the football meeting this year as a punishment. I know this isn't going to end well." Sena had half whimpered and half muttered the last part.

"I trust you on that! Hey, do you know where Mamori-san is?" Monta asked curiously.

"Oh. Mamari-neechan is sick. I don't think she'll be here for a couple days," Sena answered as the duo walked out of the changing rooms to their respective classes. He wondered faintly whether if Mamori had been there, if he could have been possibly saved. But then again, he was dressed as Eyeshield 21, and she didn't know Sena was Eyeshield, so she probably wouldn't have done anything.

"That's too bad MAX! She's the only one that knows how to tie a tie well," Monta muttered at the sight of his shabbily tied tie.

"Yeah, I know. Have you seen Sazuna? I keep expecting for her to roller blade in here or something."

"I guess she finally went to her own school," Monta shrugged. "I wonder how far behind she is in her studies?" Sena shrugged this time.

For Sena, the day seemed to stretch out in both fear and dread and... expectation. Sena wondered idly at the last feeling. Maybe he had already gotten used to Hiruma's craziness and he wanted to see what the blonde demon had cooked up this time. Who knew? Well... other than Hiruma and God. But it was well established that God didn't associate with devils.

During lunch break, Sena had wandered out side to eat his lunch instead of sitting at his desk like he normally did. His reason, if anybody asked, was that he had wanted some fresh air. Sena, however, had just done it on impulse. Grabbing his bento box, he headed outside to sit under a large oak tree with a beautiful full shade.

That's when the running back saw Suzuna talking excitedly to Hiruma_. I wonder what that was about_...? Sena wondered_. Wait, could they be talking about my costume! No no no no no, I'm too paranoid. I'm pretty sure they're just having a normal conversation_. Sena kept trying to assure himself over and over until his wild suspicion was just a less-than-mild skepticism.

It took Sena one quick glance at his watch to have him scurrying along so he wouldn't be late to class. He completely missed Suzuna's eager look at his direction as she rolled off to her school.

TTT

There was a timid knock on the club house's door. Hiruma smirked._ So the chibi finally made it? 'Bout time._

"Come in, pipsqueak," the blonde yelled, tapping away on his laptop. He was seated on a large chair his laptop on his dark desk, his demonic dog be his side.

"T-the costume?" Sena squeaked out. The brunette timidly closed the door behind him, only to regret shutting his only exit if anything went... bad. Taking a step forward, Sena twiddled his thumbs and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll give you two options for your costume, stupid shrimp," Hiruma started, putting away his laptop and standing up. "You can wear this costume," at this Hiruma smirked, waving a hand to an innocent looking bag, "or... you can go in your birthday suite."

"E-EH!" Sena cried out, his face going ten shades of red.

"You heard me. Birthday suite, or this." Hiruma motioned at the large bag on his desk.

"T-the costume!" Sena shouted and held his hands out for whatever was wrapped in tissue paper.

The smirk on the blonde's face grew impossibly wide. "Kekeke! I was hoping you'd say that stupid chibi!" Hiruma was shaking in his howling laughter. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Sena's stomach_._

_ Did... Did I just sell my soul to the devil_? Sena cried internally. Carefully, he unwrapped the package in his hands. And gasped.

"N-no, Hiruma-san! Gimme one more option PLEASE!" Sena wailed at the sight of his costume. Sena was not above begging.

That only made Hiruma cackle harder. "The bunny costume or naked, your choice." Hiruma stated once he had regained his composure a couple minutes later.

"E-every football team is gonna be there, aren't they?" Sena whimpered with droopy eyes. If Shin saw him in this, well, he didn't even want to think about that, but every single team they had faced!

"And we have a special guest," Hiruma grinned. "The Teikoku Alexanders decided to come too."

"W-when is it?"

"Tomorrow from 5 to midnight."

"B-but!" Sena choked out. An idea bloomed in his head. "We have school tomorrow so I can't go_!" Yes, yes! He has to understand that._

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Hiruma informed Sena.

He wilted.

"And you better come tomorrow," a dark shadow fell on Hiruma's face, obscuring his eyes in a threatening manner (as if Hiruma wasn't already scary ebough.) "Or else," the demon growled out.

"Y-yes," Sena pathetically stuttered and looked once more at the bunny costume in his hands. _I'm gonna die._

* * *

TBC

So whattaya think? I know my grammar and spelling mistakes suck and that it _was_ kinda short. Anyway... if you review, no flames please. There will be Shin/Sena later on. I just needed to set the setting.


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BA~ACK! YES, SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! AND THANKYOU GOR ANYONE THAT REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL! I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT REVIEWS. ANYWAY...**

**I DIDN'T PUT IT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, SORRY: I DON'T OWN EYESHIELD 21 OR ELSE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE MANGA SOMEWHERE.**

* * *

Sena was eating his breakfast glumly at the kitchen table. Sun light poked through the blinds, promising to be a nice day. The _thought_ of even _putting on_a bunny suit made hi skin crawl. But putting on a bunny suit infront of many of his friends and rivals was something else entirely...

"Sena, are you OK?" his mother asked in worry as she saw her son pushing around bits of food on his plate, sometimes muttering to himself about a 'bunny' and 'unfair' and 'life insurance.'

"Y-yeah, I-I'm absolutely fine, Mom," the running back murmured staring down at his half eaten food. _I'm just gonna be dressed as a bunny in front of a bunch of football players that I respect greatly and admire that will probably never speak to me again because I'm gonna be such an embarrassment to them... No biggie_, Sena thought. He fidgeted with the hem of his white short-sleeve shirt, looking rather nervous.

"If you say so, Sweetie," his mother said soothingly. "Oh! I almost forgot. This Hirumu...? Hirume...? Well something like that. Anyway, he said that you need to come at ten o' clock for your... costume?" Sena's face flushed deeply at the thought, his body going completely still at his mothers words.

"I-I b-better g-go then," Sena muttered softly when he saw that he only a couple minutes before ten. The running back trudged up stairs to his room to get... _The Package. _In Sena's mind, _The Package_ was a thing of pure evil, made for the sole purpose to strip Sena of his pride and squish his almost non-existing ego. He entered his room and headed to his neatly made bed. The brunette reached under his bed to get_ The Package _and a duffel bag to put the dreaded garment inside.

He glanced at his wrist watch and almost shrieked. _Uh-oh,_ Sena panicked._ Three minutes before ten_. With the speed of light, Sena raced off to Deimon to face his certain demise.

* * *

Both the star running back and the head cheerleader where in Deimon's club house, one was enjoying themselves while the other would have rather been trampled by an elephant than be in the current position they where in. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was who in that little scenario.

Everything in the clubroom had to be pushed against the walls or stuffed in a closet to make room for the purpose of Sena's fitting. Suzuna had even changed the lighting to get a a better look on Sena's outfit from all possible angles.

Suzuna had volunteered to help dress Sena in his costume to make sure everything fit correctly and was making small adjustments as needed. Currently, Sena was standing on an elevated platform in front of three full-length mirrors in his bunny costume with Suzuna sticking clothes pins anywhere it was too baggy with the idea of later sewing his costume. In Suzuna's mind, she would make the bunny costume fit Sena like a second skin, making sure all the dips and curves of Sena's body showed.

"I hate you Suzuna," Sena said darkly at the cheerleader.

"Aw, Sena," the girl pouted playfully, completely unfazed and reaching into a near by bag for something. "If you say it like that, I might believe you." The little comment really had no effect on the blue haired girl considering what he was wearing.

Sena was clad in a _very_ short, _very _tight, _very_ sleeveless forest green kimono with a gold swirl design and a high collar. The rich green and deep gold colors complemented Sena's tan skin color perfectly. A gold-colored zipper snaked its way across Sena's body giving him a slightly curvy appearance. The seam of the kimono style dress split at the hips, separating the cloth that covered his front and back section farther and farther apart to reveal more of Sena's tan thighs. The front and back flap of his "dress" stopped a couple inches above his mid thigh, which wasn't so bad since he still had his boxers on.

A secretive smirk played on Suzuna's face as she found the two items she had been looking for. She turned around slowly and showed Sena the garments she had fished out of the boutique bag...

A pair of fishnets and a pair of girls underwear.

"S-Suzuna," Sena said shakily as he stared wide-eyed at the items of clothing in the girls hand. "P-Please tell me t-those a-are f-for y-you." Sena looked deeply into Suzuna's eyes, a silent plea in his large chocolate brown orbs.

"Nope," Suzuna cheerfully replied, a coy smile on her lips. "All yours. Now... strip of those boxers!" The cheerful mood of the young girl had turned serious, a calculating look in her dark eyes.

"Y-You _can't _be s-serious S-Suzuna," Sena choked out in shock. The small boy was shaking.

"Oh, c'mon Sena!" the girl whined. "It_ totally_ ruins the mood with you boxers on. Now put these on."

"B-But..." Sena was stuttering, trying to stand his ground. His reply was nothing more than a serious glare.

She meant business.

A whimper escaped Sena's lips as he took off his boxers, his last shred of manliness in his opinion. _I wish I'm there when Karma gets you, _Sena grumbled in his head, folding his boxers and placing them neatly on the floor and giving the blue haired girl a pointed glare. Then he snatched the panties in Suzuna's hand and slipped them on as quickly as humanly possible. He hadn't liked the feeling of naked-ness.

It made Sena very sad that the pair of GIRL'S underwear had fit him so snugly.

"Aw, Sena you look so cute!" gushed Suzuna in obvious fan girl glee. Sena sighed at the girls enthusiasm and blushed a delicate pink. Now that Sena was no longer hindered by the boxer shorts, his long and shapely legs where there for anyone to see. "Except..." Suzuna hummed thoughtfully, suggestively pushing the fishnets in the brunettes direction.

"N-No, S-Suzuna!" Sena all but tripped over his words. He was going to stand his ground this time... maybe. "T-This i-is w-where I d-draw the l-line!"

Suzuna could see she couldn't win this fight unless she came up with a strategy. "Really, Sena?" she said seriously after some thought, an idea mushrooming in her head. "I would've thought that you of all people would like a little extra... coverage."

"W-What?"

Suzuna aloud herself an inward smile. She had him. "Well, if you put these on, you'll be a bit more... covered, right?"

"W-Well..." Sena was beginning to see the girl's 'logic.' "I-I guess..." And with that, Sena took the mesh-like clothing item and put it on.

"Good, good," the dark haired girl smiled appreciatively at her work. "For the finishing touches! Here!" Suzuna placed a head band on Sena's head that had the necessary bunny ears. The left one was flopping to the front slightly while the right one stood straight towards the ceiling. That's when he felt a pinch around his backside.

"Ow!" Sena muttered, jumping slightly. He turned around to look at a guilty looking Suzuna. "Wha...?" he started, and then he noticed the big puffy bunny tail that had been pinned to his backside. It was the same peachy cream color as his ears. He let out a sigh.

"Now, for the finishing touches!" Suzuna gleefully shouted again.

"B-But I thought..." Sena trailed off, confused.

"Oh no no no. Those where the finishing touches _part one,_" she said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. Then she opened the boutique bag up again to reveal four matching green bands with gold ruffles. They looked like bracelets, except two seemed too large to fit on his skinny wrists. Then at the very bottom of the bag was a pair of dark jade shoes with gold colored bows. "These," Suzuna continued, "are _part two_."

"O-Oh...?" He picked up the two larger bands and looked at Suzuna curiously.

"Those go on your legs," Suzuna stated. And then she pointed at a high spot on her thighs. "Around here."

"D-Do I-I, um, h-have to, uh, well, nah... ahem, I-I'm g-good, I-I'll-" His ranting was cut off by Suzuna, looking scarier than ever.

"OK, listen Sena. We can do this the hard way, OR we can do this the easy way. I've worked too hard for you to quit on me know! So one way or the other, you will put these _on_," she threatened darkly.

"B-But why?" Sena whimpered out.

"For sex appeal," the girl stated simply, shrugging.

_I'm glad that you have no trouble talking about reproduction,_Sena thought, putting on everything on that was inside the bag. After a few more clothes pins, the bunny suit was being sewed together by Suzuna.

Sena sat on the raised platform in the close he had worn when he entered the clubhouse. Except for Suzuna making him keep on the fishnets and panties, Sena was dressed in a white shirt and khaki shorts.

"OK, Sena it's done!" Suzuna all but exploded from the excitement. With a sigh, Sena stripped of his clothes _again_ and slipped on the costume, shoes and all.

"Well...?" Sena motioned, a little dejectedly, to his get up. "How's it look?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted a 'aw, you look really good,' or a 'ah, you look really bad,' comment. They would both ruin his ego. But before Suzuna could answer, Hiruma entered the room with a couple boxes in his hands.

He raised an eyebrow at Sena's direction, looking at the fishnets and lack of boxers. _Didn't think she'd go all out, _the blonde mused to himself. _Gonna have to raise the entry price. _

"Come on, twerps," Hiruma said. "We gotta go set up. Fatso is already waiting for us."

"Huh?" Sena questioned curiously. "Wheres the meeting going to be?"

"The gym," answered the quarter back and the cheerleader at the same time.

"W-Well, can't I ch-change first?"

"No," came the reply in unison.

* * *

Even with the effort of the whole team, it had taken the last remaining moments to put the gym together. (This was mostly because people kept staring at Sena and because the cheerleaders kept pinching his cheeks and taking pictures of him when he least expected it. Needless to say, Sena's face was like a strawberry.)

The off white walls of the gym where decorated with midnight-black, bright orange, and blood-red streamers that hug in upside down arches, bouquets of balloons in the same uniform colors separating the thin strands of tissue paper at measured intervals. Hanging from the tall ceiling was a canopy of orange and black streamers with cartoon-like bats and devils hanging from invisible strings every so often. Hiruma had even managed to cover the lighting fixtures with orange tinted covers, giving the whole gym an orange tinted glow.

There where ten tables positioned around the room with dark-orange table clothes that had black plastic spiders 'crawling' on the cloth. The tables where separated by what type of food was being served with the servers being the cheerleaders. On one side of the gym was sweet and snack-like food while on the other side was slightly more filling dishes. There where trays mounted with cookies, large bowls filled with popcorn, dishes stacked with all types of sushi rolls,*yakisoba, *daigakuimo, *fried won-ton, and a vast array of pot-stickers with many other types of food. There was even a whole table detecated to cream puffs alone. Jugs full of punch with black and orange disposable cups at their sides sat waiting on all the tables, regardless of what type of food was mounted.

It all smelled wonderful and made Sena's mouth water. He had been one of the people that had to not only help with the decoration but also had to run home and slave in the kitchen to make the food happen. All he had eaten that day was breakfast, and it was almost five o' clock. Sena looked wistfully at the food while he arranged a banner that read: 'Freaking Welcome.'

It had originally read 'Welcome,' but Hiruma had wanted to add his own personal touch to the banner. _I hope no one gets offended,_ Sena hoped silently.

"Psst, Sena!" came a rather loud whisper from behind the stage Hiruma had ordered built. Abaft a loud speaker was Suzuna, motioning Sena to follow her.

In a couple seconds, Sena was standing next to the dark haired girl. "What?" he asked rather impatiently. He had had his fill of Suzuna's company for the day.

"You have to stay behind the curtains of the stage," she whispered severely.

"What? W-Why?"

"Hiruma's orders," she whispered back. That thought alone was scary enough to Sena without the smirk on the girl's lips.

"O-Okay," the running back answered shakily.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, football players and cheerleaders and managers had started pouring in through the gym's double doors. Most started mingling while others headed toward the food, however, a great deal of the aces started looking around for the chibi running back.

Hiruma looked around. _Looks like everybody made it, _he thought with a smirk. As the blonde made his way up onto the podium with his favorite gun propped onto a shoulder, a string of chuckles escaped his lips.

"Well, freaking welcome!" the blonde started. "Now lets get on with the introduction crap. Come on out here freaking shrimp!"

Then Sena was pushed forward onto the stage, a confused look on his face.

* * *

_Mamori's Place_

Mamori sat up on her bed, an odd feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" her mother asked as she passed by.

"I-I have the weirdest feeling," Mamori mummbled. "Like, there's a large collection of cream puffs nearby."

Her mother sighed. One thing she never could understand was her daughter's almost religious view on those pastries.

"And..." Mamori bit her lip and then continued. "And like Sena's in danger of losing his virginity."

* * *

**OK, SO WHAT YOU THINK?**

**THE LITTLE * STUFF:**

**Yakisoba- A TYPE OF FRIED NOODLE WITH MEATS AND VEGGIES**

**Daigakuimo- CANDIED SWEET PATATO**

**Fried won-ton- IM PRETTY SURE THERE ARE LOTS OF THESE TYPES, BUT THE ONE I THINK OF USES MISHO LEAVES (WELL SOMETHING LIKE THAT) AND HAS CHEESE AS A FILLING **

**SO, REVIEWS ANYONE? PLEASE? I PROMISE IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MAKE A CHAPTER FOR EVERY FOOTBALL PLAYER THAT HAS A CRUSH ON SENA. JUST GIMME THEIR PERSONALITY, K? **

**BUT REMEMBER! THIS IS A SHIN/SENA ZONE!**


End file.
